


Felix Navidad!

by keroberos



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroberos/pseuds/keroberos
Summary: ~*~*~MERRY CHRISTMAS STAY!!!~*~*~enjoy a short fluffy changlix christmas in which felix has a gift for binnie and he can't wait to surprise him!!!!





	Felix Navidad!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> this is completely self-indulgent and the idea came to me as i was thinking about that video felix posted on instagram when he made the van stop so he could play IN THE SNOW :-(( AND HOW CUTE HE LOOKED PLAYING ALL EXCITED :-((( CUTE BOY! anyways my mind spiraled out of control and here we are- HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HAPPY CHANGLIX

🎄  


It’s barely dawn, the sky a dark gray with puffy clouds all packed tightly together. The snow has begun collecting on the ground only an hour or so prior, and has created a light, untouched layer of powder across the sleeping city of Seoul.  
  
Changbin is blissfully unaware of the winter wonderland outside his dorm, tangled in his blankets as he snores heavily. His dark curtains are pulled tightly across the window to ensure no morning light would wake him; they didn’t get many days off and he counts his chance to sleep in a true Christmas miracle.  
  
Unfortunately, a tiny freckled mischief maker has other plans. He carefully twists the doorknob, making sure the door doesn’t squeak as it opens, and tiptoes across the length of the room. He’s doing his best not to giggle as he covers his mouth with one hand and leans over Changbin’s sleeping body. Changbin mutters something inaudible, rolling over onto his side to reveal his neck. Felix smiles wickedly, and claps his hand down onto the elder boys neck.  
  
“AH!!” Changbin flings up, kicking wildly, “COLD! WHAT THE HELL?”  
  
Felix falls to the ground, cackling.  
  
“Felix! What the fuck did you do?” Changbin rubs his neck once more, noting the biting cold sensation has all but dissipated.  
  
He tries to calm his laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes, “I was playing in the snow outside, right? And I remembered how much you said you hated it, so I thought it’d be funny to get my hand super cold and then wake you up with it!” His laughing fit ends as he crawls under Changbin’s comforter, patting the spot next to him.  
  
Changbin frowns, “You’re an ass.”  
“You _love_ me, hyung.” Felix beams, pulling Changbin by the arm and forcing him back under the covers. “Besides, it’s Christmas! Don’t you wanna know what I got you?”  
  
He adjusts, settling in next to his best friend. He throws his arm around him, cuddling closer in the cold morning air. “I told you not to get me anything, Felix.”  
  
Felix rolls over, their faces inches from each other, nose to nose. He grabs Changbin’s hand and laces their fingers together, looking up, “I know, but still. It’s our first Christmas since we debuted and I wanted to make it special.” He smiles shyly, feeling his ears heat up.  
  
Changbin feels the tension in the air, notes how close the other boys face is, and feels his pulse quicken. He tells himself to relax, him and Felix cuddle like this all the time, they’re both affectionate people. Nothing is different about this morning, he repeats over and over in his head. He realizes Felix hasn’t stopped looking at him. Blushing he asks, “So, uh, what did you get me? Is it in your room?”  
  
He chuckles, “No, I brought it with me.” He sits up, beckoning Changbin to follow suit. “Now close your eyes, and don’t open them until I say so.”  
  
Changbin sits cross-legged across from him, nodding in assurance, “I won’t, I promise.” He closes his eyes and waits.  
  
He feels a dip in the bed as Felix gets up, and throws open Changbin’s curtains to let in the beginning rays of light creeping over the field of snow. Changbin winces as the room noticeably gets brighter, but remembers to keep his eyes firmly shut.  
  
“Much better,” he hears Felix proclaim as he plops back down in front of him. He hears the sounds of Felix squirming, the sheets shifting underneath his body. He waits, growing impatient.  
  
“Is this another trick, Felix?” When he gets no response Changbin peaks open an eye, and sees Felix applying a pink lip gloss, one hand holding a compact mirror. He sees Changbin watching and squeals, lunging forward.  
  
“I said close your eyes!” He drops the compact, throwing a hand over Changbin’s eyes.  
  
“I-I’m sorry! You were taking a long time!” His brain keeps replaying images of Felix’s plump lips coated in a pale pink tint. _What the Hell was he doing?_  
  
Felix whines, “Keep them closed, okay?”  
  
“Okay, okay, I swear.” He feels the hand leave his face, and leans back against the wall.  
  
A few silent minutes pass before Felix clears his throat, “Okay, I’m gonna give it to you, but keep your eyes closed until I say open, or you’ll ruin the whole thing.”  
  
Changbin growls, “Yes, uh-huh, I get it. Eyes shut.”  
  
Felix laughs quietly, and then his laugh sounds much closer as he suddenly invades Changbin’s space. He’s sitting in Changbin’s lap, forehead pressed against the elders with a hand carding through his dark fringe. Changbin’s heart is racing, he licks his lips nervously as he tries to figure out what to do with his hands considering he can’t see.  
  
He feels Felix’s breath ghost over his lips before he’s slotting them together in a kiss. Changbin sees fireworks exploding, kissing Felix is like coming home; it’s like the first time you hear your favorite song, so perfect and chilling. Kissing Felix is like second nature, as natural as breathing. Changbin tilts his head slightly, deepening the kiss, pulling Felix in closer. He wraps his arms around the younger boys waist, holding on like his life depended on it.  
  
Felix breaks the kiss, coming up for air and gasping slightly. His cheeks are dusted red, and his eyes are wide, scared. Changbin realizes sitting atop Felix’s head is a bright red Christmas bow.  
“Um.” He points dumbly.  
  
Somehow, Felix’s blush deepens, “Oh! Yeah, the, uh, the bow.” He looks away, “I’m supposed to be the Christmas present. Get it?”  
  
Changbin stares open mouthed at the blonde boy, before shaking his head, tackling him down on the mattress. He pins Felix underneath him, grinning, “You did all this to ask me out?”  
  
Felix flinches, “Too much?”  
  
He leans closer, inches from Felix’s face. “No, you dork,” he plants a small kiss on the boy’s nose, “It’s perfect.”  
  
Felix beams, eyes crinkling happily, “Merry Christmas, Changbinnie.”  
  
Changbin lowers himself, cuddling into Felix’s side, “Merry Christmas, Yongbokkie.”

  


🎄  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first skz fic so be kind  
> come find me at @cbangchans to cry over 9 perfect boys uwu  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


End file.
